Such an exhaust line is known from FR 2 947 003. It has the drawback that the quality of the mixture of the reagent with the exhaust gas flow varies according to the flow rate of exhaust gas.
In this context, the invention is directed to propose an exhaust line which does not have this defect, but wherein the injection segment remains particularly compact, like in FR 2 947 003.